fulhamfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Arthurworrey
| clubnumber = 39 (2011-2012) 31 (2014-2015) | debut = Derby (h) (28 Oct 2014) | lastapp = Derby (h) (28 Oct 2014) | firstgoal = | lastgoal = | joinedfrom = n/a, free - 2004 | leftfor = Released - 1 Jul 2016 | leagueapps(gls) = 0 (0) | allapps(gls) = 1 (0) | otherclubs = (from Fulham) (2014) (from Fulham) (2014-2015) | international = England U17 (2011) | apps(gls) = (?) (?) }} Stephen Arthurworrey was as a defender for Fulham who was at the club from 2004 until 2016. A tall strong centre back, Stephen joined the club at the age of 9 and although struggling with an injury that kept him out most of 2011-12, returned to prominence for the U18's and eventually broke back into the U21's. He managed one first eam appearance in a League Cup tie, but struggled with injury again when on loan to Yeovil Town and the club released him in the summer of 2016. = Career = Before Fulham Stephen was spotted playing for his school, and joined up with Fulham at Under-10 level in 2004. Fulham (2004-2016) Before Stephen had turned 16, he had played several matches in the reserves, and had been selected to play for England U16's, all whilst still at school. In 2011-12 he was a surprise choice for a first team squad number and was handed the number 39 shirt by Martin Jol, however not too soon after the beginning of the season he suffered a bad knee injury in which he tore his meniscus which left him out of contention for virtually the entire season. However, he made a strong comeback and continued to prove himself in the Under-18 squad in 2012-13, before finishing the season as a regular member of the Under-21 squad. He was also prominent in the 2013 Dallas Cup, of which Fulham sent out an U19 squad and won the competition. On 1st January 2014 he joined Tranmere Rovers on loan, initially for a month but this was extended to the end of the season after impressing for them. He made 17 appearances for them before returning to Fulham, and signed a new one-year contract with the club on 3 July 2014. After Kit Symons took charge of the first team, he was given the number 31 shirt in October 2014 and made his debut in a League Cup tie at home to Derby County the same month. A few days later, he was loaned out to Yeovil Town in League One for three months which was later extended until the end of the season. He signed a one year contract in July 2015 and loaned back out to Yeovil Town once more for the whole of the 2015-16 season, with a clause in his contract that allowed Fulham to recall him in January 2016. However, things did not go to plan for Stephen as a knee injury forced him to return to the club on 27 October 2015 for surgery. The club decided not to offer Stephen a new contract and he was released in the summer of 2016. = Fulham Statistics = Appearances U18 squad *Incomplete data Reserves / 'U21 squad ''*Incomplete data First team Disciplinary U18 squad *Incomplete data Reserves / U21 squad First team Fulham Matches U18 squad Reserves / U21 squad First team External links and references Category:Players Category:Defenders Category:England